


that time Dimitri couldn't help himself

by TheSlayer47



Series: that time... (Dimilix Week 2021) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlayer47/pseuds/TheSlayer47
Summary: A nervous Dima just wants a nice date—Getting a response from Felix always makes his heart feel like that moment when you jump off a diving board. For that millisecond, you’re hanging in the air, unsure how hard you’ll hit the surface of the water.And being with Felix? Touching him? That’s more like when you break the surface of the water and breathe again, basking in the utter relief and leftover exhilaration of the leap.#2021dimilixweek Day 4 Secrets
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: that time... (Dimilix Week 2021) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165193
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	that time Dimitri couldn't help himself

**Author's Note:**

> Perspective change, whaaaaaaaaaat. *does a little dance* 
> 
> In my Super-Sweet-Dimitri-verse, he’s a punkin’ and I love him. Like, I just imagine he’d be the freaking sweetest. (And no, this Dima doesn’t swear. Too heckin’ polite for that.)
> 
> Ok. Soon I gotta write an angsty Dimitri, haha.

“Ok. Let me get this straight,” El drawls, her lavending eyes piercing through Dima. “You two hiked to a beautiful waterfall, went swimming,” she puts a finger up with each thing she lists. “Shared personal details, conversation flowed easily, you drove him back to the hotel, and asked him out on a date… Which he said yes to. Oh! _AND_ _traced his back tattoo with your fingers!”_ From El’s spot on the end of the couch, she shakes her head before tossing back the last sips of her red wine. _“And you didn’t even kiss him...”_

Bernie, laying down with her feet in her wife’s lap, clicks her tongue. “Such a shame, Didi.” 

Irked, Dima yanks out his hair tie and rakes a hand through his locks. “Give me a break, I was nervous! Am I seriously not getting points for asking him to dinner _and_ calling it a date?”

“Eh, maybe a few,” Bernie mutters as she swings her feet off El, heading to the kitchen.

They rented a quirky cottage on the north end of Brigid. All the comforts of a home are here- two bedrooms, a large bathroom, a kitchen with all the appliances and utensils needed, so all they had to do was buy food and drinks at the nearest grocery store. Bold colors is definitely the theme. Bright red walls, star lamps hanging from the ceiling, and all the furniture was mis-matched, but extremely comfy. While it bothered Bernie’s artistic preferences, El and Dima enjoyed the charm. But they’re favorite area by far is the backyard. Surrounded by palm trees and other tropical plants for privacy, they can freely relax on the beach loungers, or use the hot tub at night when it’s cooler. 

El smiles as Bernie makes her way back to the living room with the red wine, topping off their glasses. “Just seems like you had a lot of perfectly romantic opportunities.”

 _“This was the second time we’ve met!_ You’re being harsh,” Dima argues, taking a large sip of wine. 

Bernie gives El a peck on the cheek. “You kissed me when we first met.”

“I couldn’t resist,” El giggles, tossing her chestnut hair over her shoulder. “You were so cute, being all shy in the corner of the room!”

Leaning back in the armchair, Dima threw a hand up. “That’s when you both were drinking at a college party! It’s unreasonable to compare my situation to when you first met!”

“Ahh, we’re just teasing you, Didi.” Bernie says, twisting the ring on her finger. “Sounds like you had a really nice time. I’m glad we uninvited you to the helicopter tour today.” She smirks. “Not that it was hard to convince you.”

“It was so small inside anyway. Your long legs would’ve just bumped into us the whole time.” El jokes before arching a brow. “But the important question here is, where the hell are you taking him?”

“Now that,” Dima says slowly, his wine glass clinking as he taps it. “Is a great question.”

  
  


*******

Walking down the boardwalk of a little town on the eastside of the island, Dima stops in front of a restaurant and looks in the window before checking out the menu. This seems to be exactly the kind of place he and Felix would have a nice time at.

“Hey. El, Bernie,” he mutters. Getting no response, he looks around and lets out a frustrated grunt. He loves his sisters, but dammit, they keep forgetting to let him know when they pop into a shop. _“Edelgard!”_ He shouts firmly, not feeling like looking in each shop he’s passed. 

“What? We were just here!” El snaps, exiting the oyster shucking shop next to where he was. “I even said your name, so don’t look annoyed.” Then she huffs and shows him an oyster and shucking knife. “We’re trying to get a pearl! But… I can’t open it.” She pouts. 

Amused, Dima ambles over and takes the things out of her hand. As easily as cutting room temperature butter, he opens the oyster and grins as he sees a smooth, white pearl inside.

“Yay! Thanks, Dimitri. Baby, look! I got you a pearl! Pick a necklace-”

 _“El,_ wait,” he points to the restaurant. “What do you think of this place for Felix and I tonight? Too casual?”

 _“Petra’s Fish House_ , huh...” She mumbles, then squints, peering into the restaurant, then quickly reads the menu taped to the window. Grinning, El pats his shoulder. “This seems fun! I think it’s perfect. Text him to see what he thinks. It’s already noon, I’m sure he’s anxious to hear from you.”

 _Anxious?_ Suuure. The only time he saw Felix anxious was at the airport and on the plane. Otherwise, he’s been so calm and confident. _Me, on the other hand. I’ve been a nervous wreck. It’s a wonder he even said yes!_

**Dima:** Do you like seafood?

He goes to put his cell back in his pocket, when it vibrates immediately.

**Felix:** Good thing I do, otherwise I’d have considerably less options

Dima chuckles. Getting a response from Felix always makes his heart feel like that moment when you jump off a diving board. For that millisecond, you’re hanging in the air, unsure how hard you’ll hit the surface of the water. 

And being with Felix? _Touching him?_ That’s more like when you break the surface of the water and breathe again, basking in the utter relief and leftover exhilaration of the leap.

_Dang. I’ve fallen fast, and I’ve fallen hard for this handsome, raven-haired man._

**Dima:** Heh, good. I’m thinking this restaurant

He snaps a picture of the front, then the menu and sends both to him.

**Dima:** Thought it’d be fun to try something different

While waiting for a response, Dima looks at the other shops around him, debating on what they could do after dinner. Assuming it goes well. _Oh, there’s an ice cream shop- wait, no. He doesn’t like sweets._ The way Felix ate the maraschino cherry flashes in his mind. _Heh, ‘distracted’_. Dima knows his tattoo is cool, but he didn’t think it was worthy of choking on a cherry. 

Dima beams when he notices a new message.

**Felix:** Reviews are good. I called the front desk, they have a shuttle to that town. But I’d get there closer to 6 than 7

 **Felix:** I’ll explore, I remember you said you had plans

 **Felix:** And I know you offered to pick me up, but I checked the address. It’s pretty far

 **Dima:** I said I would! It’s fine. And I’d be happy to meet earlier. We’re going snorkeling at a beach not far from our place. We’ll definitely be done by 6

_I’ll have to rush, but it can happen. El and Bernie wanted to be dropped off at a bar, then I’ll-_

**Felix:** No, I don’t want you to drive around the whole island. I’m taking the shuttle

 **Felix:** It’s easy and free

The thing Felix isn’t realizing, is he wants to spend as much time with him as possible. But, it looks like Dima isn’t going to win this one.

  
  


*******

_6:02pm_

Dima is standing off to the side of the restaurant, frequently glancing left and right to see if Felix is approaching. He keeps checking his phone, and playing with the tight, light-blue polo Bernie made him wear. She bought it for him today, and while Dima thought it was too small, she _insisted_ he looked excellent in it, and that it _‘showed off his ridiculous muscles,’_ or whatever. Then she made him tuck it into his charcoal shorts. Bernie liked to dress him, especially for dates. He’s always been complimented, so he doesn’t fight her. If she says he looks nice, then he’ll call it good enough.

_6:11pm_

He’s debating on texting Felix when he gets a notification.

**Felix:** I didn’t realize they stopped in another town before this, sorry about that

 **Felix:** The driver says 10 more minutes

 **Dima:** That’s fine! I’ll get us a table and order drinks

 **Dima:** Whiskey neat? 

**Felix:** Eh, whiskey doesn’t go well with seafood

 **Felix:** Light rum with a splash of club soda and lime

 **Felix:** Thank you

 **Dima:** Single or double shot?

 **Felix:** Double, TY

Luckily, Dima doesn’t have to wait long to get a table. In fact, he can’t believe his luck, but they have availability on their patio! He follows the hostess, and is pleased to find it’s right along the rope fence with a perfect view of the beach. He could even touch the sand if he wanted to.

“I have a, uh, friend meeting me,” Dima tells the hostess as he pulls his chair out. “He has black hair, it’ll probably be pulled back, and he's a little shorter than me.”

Dima notices her gaze is focused on his torso, and he blushes. Feeling self-conscious, he quickly sits down. 

She blinks, and gently shakes her head. “I’ll keep my eye out for him…” she says, grinning. “Your waiter will be here shortly.” Setting two menus down, she rushes away. _Odd._

The server comes soon. She’s very friendly, and takes little time getting the cocktails he asked for.

He’s about to take a sip of his gin and tonic when the hostess is back, Felix right behind her, and Dima stands up.

“Glad you’re here!” He exclaims, opening his arms for a hug.

“Me too. Sorry I’m late,” Felix says, and he accepts the invitation.

As he wraps his arms around Dima’s waist, it’s as if Felix is an electrical current, making his body ignite to life. And Felix, _oh,_ his strong, lithe figure pressing against his, Dima can’t help but notice how he seems to fit perfectly in his arms.

It’s when his enticing cinnamon scent overcomes him, and Felix’s fingers curl into his lower back, that makes Dima break the hug.

A little pink in his cheeks, Dima sits and takes a sip of his cocktail. _Get it together._

Felix, taking a sip of his drink, pushes his miniature cutting board with the crab mallet away so he can rest an arm on the table. “I was looking at the site on the way here. It seems we order a bucket for two, and they’ll dump it in the middle of the table.” A corner of his lip turns up as he picks up the mallet. “And we smash the crab with this.” 

Finding Felix’s enthusiasm very cute, Dima chuckles. “You’ve never had fresh crab?”

He shakes his head. “I’ve only had crab cakes. They’re good.”

Unfolding the menu, Dima quickly scans the bucket options and finds what he saw earlier in the day. “This one is called the royal crab feast! It has crab- obviously- shrimp, muscles, corn on the cob, red potatoes, and andouille sausage.”

“That looks fucking delicious,” Felix says as he glances at the picture on his menu. “Done. I don’t even care to see what else they have.”

Dima holds back a grin. Everything Felix says makes him want to laugh. The muscles in his face were already a little sore this morning because he couldn’t stop smiling yesterday.

Anticipating the meal will be large, they forgo appetizers and just enjoy the complimentary bread and butter. The waitress comes back, and they order, then relax and fall into conversation. Dima loves that Felix is easy to talk to. It’s never hard to keep conversation flowing. After talking about his day, Felix tells him about his surfing lessons earlier. It’s adorable how his brows crinkles while he explains his frustration with how long it took him to get the hang of it.

“I’m a fencing coach, for fuck’s sake,” he snaps, his fingers strumming on the table. “I’m agile, balanced-”

“Well, being able to balance on water is _quite_ different than solid ground,” Dima explains. “You’re being too hard on yourself.” Without thinking, he reaches forward and rests his hand on top of Felix’s. 

Felix stops strumming, and slowly turns his palm up. Dima squeezes, and sparks fly up his arms as Felix rubs his thumb along the back of his hand. Gazing into his warm, golden-brown eyes, Dima could feel the longing that’s been whispering to him intensify to a scream. Oh, he wants this man. _A lot._

Their hands break apart when a couple servers arrive, one of them putting a roll of paper towels on top of the construction paper covering the table, along with a couple bibs, and a bowl of sliced lemons. The other pours the bucket of seafood in the middle of the table. 

“Anything else I can get you?” Their waitress asks. They order some water and another round of drinks. 

Dima, tying his bib on, smirks at Felix. “You look good in the bib. The cartoon crab suits you.” He teases, and chuckles when Felix narrows his eyes.

“Easy for you to say,” Felix says wryly. “You look hot no matter what you wear. I imagine you’d still be attractive if you wore a… a unicorn onesie.” Dima doesn’t miss the pink that appears on Felix’s cheeks.

“Oh, I, well… that’s, _heh,_ ” Dima flounders, searching for words. “Th-thank you. But, I feel that you’re the handsome one here.”

_Crack!_

Felix, with great enthusiasm, smashes one of the crab legs so hard, a piece of meat flies out and onto the ground. He frowns. “Damn, what a waste. Well, now I know that’s _too_ hard. And you’re absolutely ridiculous.”

Dima raises an eyebrow as he finishes eating a shrimp. “Why?”

Felix swallows. “You can’t possibly be so oblivious that you have no idea what you’re doing to the people around us with that shirt you’re wearing.”

He shyly looks down. “Bernie bought this for me, _I told her_ it was too small-”

“-small? No, _no._ That’s not what I’m saying. It suits you. You look _very_ good in it. What’s ridiculous is you called me the handsome one, when you,” he vaguely gestures to Dima’s upper body. “Look the way you do. Handsome, hot, any word that means attractive.” 

Felix’s face is fully red now, and he downs the rest of his cocktail.

“I can say the same exact thing to you,” Dima mutters under his breath, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes, figuring out how to crack the crabs perfectly and working on the corn on the cob. Then out of nowhere, light rain starts to fall.

“When did a cloud come?” Dima asks, looking at the sky and scoffing when he sees just one little cloud.

But he and Felix laugh as they see other patrons getting up and asking for table umbrellas, or wanting their food to be brought inside. They get heavier rain in Fhirdiad.

“Do you want to go in?” Felix asks. “Personally, I don’t care about the mist. But if you do, I’ll ask for a bowl.”

“Not at all. I actually think it feels nice. And it’s just one cloud, it’ll pass soon.” 

Of course, for whatever reason the cloud takes its sweet time passing through. Their server comes by and props an umbrella next to them, despite them trying to assure her they’re fine. But it’s probably for the better. Even though the rain is warm, it’s not like Dima has towels in the car.

The rest of dinner passes by pleasantly, getting more than their fill of dinner. When they finish a third round of cocktails, Dima asks for the check.

“No,” Dima says when he sees Felix reach into his pocket. “I asked you out, I’ll pay.”

 _“Tch,_ at least let me pay for the cocktails.”

Dima places his card in the receipt holder and hands it back to the waitress. “Absolutely not. But thank you for offering.”

“Thank you, Dima,” Felix says. “I’ll be right back. Bathroom.” 

_Ah, good idea._ Dima feels his hands, they’re still sticky, even after using multiple moist towelettes to clean them off. _I’ll have to do that when he gets back._

The waitress brings the check back, he fills in a tip and signs. He checks his phone, aaaand _yup_. A few texts from El and Bernie, hoping he’s having a good time. He sends them a quick thumbs up when Felix is back. 

Dima quickly uses the bathroom on their way out. Once they pop the complimentary mints from the hostess stand in their mouths, they step out of the restaurant to find the rain has dissipated. 

“Would you like to walk with me?” Dima asks, scratching the back of his neck. “There’s a park full of these beautiful, enormous trees. They’re so old that they’ve actually grown into each other, so it’s almost one big tree. I think it’s called banyan- what?” Dima notices Felix grinning at him, wearing an expression he can’t pinpoint. 

“Ha, nothing. Let’s go. A walk will help settle our stomachs.” 

As they stroll along, their hands occasionally brush each other, and Dima’s heart races. They held hands for a moment at dinner, and that was nice. Should he take his hand now? 

He can hear El and Bernie in the back of his mind shouting _YES!_ So, once he and Felix reach the trees, Dima holds his breath as he takes his hand. When Felix squeezes, he slowly exhales, relieved. 

“I’ll pay next time,” Felix says hurriedly. “There’s this restaurant in Fhirdiad I’d like to take you to. The chefs cook meals at the table for you, and it’s kind of like a show. Pretty cool.” 

“Are you talking about Molinaro’s?” 

Felix looks at him, surprised. “Yeah, you’ve been there?”

“One of my good friends is Dedue Molinaro. It’s his restaurant, so I know it well.”

“Huh, what a coincidence.” Felix raises an eyebrow. “Where do you live, Dima?”

“Close to his restaurant, actually. Just down Gideon Way.” 

Felix lets out a sharp laugh. “You’re joking? I live down Itha Road, by Annie’s Café.”

“Yes!” Dima exclaims. “I know it. Wow, we’ve only lived a few blocks away from each other… we probably even shop at the same grocery store.”

Felix clicks his tongue. “I’ve wondered if we’ve ever run into each other, or been in the same place. Clearly, we must have.”

“It’s definitely a lot to wonder about. Personally, I’m a firm believer in things happening the way they do for a reason.”

They slow to a stop, and Dima locks eyes with Felix, whose hand squeezes harder. Dima slowly reaches his other hand out, and tucks a stray hair behind Felix’s ear. But instead of retracting it, he lays his hand on his cheek. It’s when Felix wets his lips that Dima inexorably leans in. 

He brushes his lips over Felix’s, and the latter deepens the kiss. 

Dima is entranced by how soft Felix’s lips are, how he tastes like mint, and the intoxicating way Felix quietly moans as they kiss. As Felix rests his hands on Dima’s hips, the thumping in his chest intensifies. 

After an uncertain amount of seconds, or maybe minutes, they break apart, breathless.

Dima slides his hand from Felix’s cheek, down to the crook of his neck. “Can I tell you a secret?” He asks, smiling brightly. 

Felix smirks and nods. 

“I like you. And I’d like to see you when we’re back in Fhirdiad.” 

Felix’s fingers curl into Dima’s side. “Did you not hear me when I said I want to take you to dinner when we’re home?” 

Dima kisses him again. They continue their walk, talking excitedly about the places they want to go with each other. 

***

It wasn’t until now. Until they were entwined on the hotel bed.

Felix lays his flushed, hot body on top of him, and buries his face into Dima’s neck. Running one hand through his raven hair, the other on his back pulling Felix into him, is when Dima knows. 

This will be a very, _very_ good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked it! Part 4, & the last one, coming day 6. Be prepared, that one is drenched in honey.
> 
> Kudos & comments (long or short) are always appreciated. Brighten muh dang day! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Twitter: [@HiStacyHere](https://twitter.com/HiStacyHere/)
> 
> Twitter: @HiStacyHere


End file.
